


Lost and Found

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lumberjack Hannibal, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Student Will Graham, Tumblr Prompt, daddy kink kinda?, hannibal is very patient, will is thirsty for daddy tum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a Tumblr prompt. </p><p>Nineteen year old Will Graham is going to visit the family cabin for one last summer in memory of his recently deceased father, running unexpectedly into an older lumberjack who makes the summer much more interesting than he ever would've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cabin looked the same as it had last year, and the year before that but it took everything for Will to want to go inside.

As much as he’d thought coming here was a good idea he was starting to think it wasn’t, memories of his father were overwhelming as he stepped one foot onto the grass.

This summer wouldn’t be like the others.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, Winston jumping out in his excitement as Will sighed loudly jumping out. “Winston, get back here!” he yelled, starting to follow the dangling leash.

Winston took off so fast that Will had trouble keeping up, running through the woods and feeling almost like laughing. His father would be have thought this was hilarious, not even bothering to help Will chase after the dog but laughing all the same.

“WINSTON!” he called out, breathless as he stared around.

“Shit.”

He had no idea where he was, or where the hell the dog had gone off to.

“Winston?”

There was a noise to his left and he realized he was in someone’s backyard, far off from the house but it was clearly a yard.

A man had his back to Will, chopping wood shirtless and it was hard to even remember the dog suddenly as Will stared. Sweat dripped off muscled bare shoulders and he stepped closer, feeling winded and warm from more than the sun.

 

“Um…sir?”

The chopping continued and Will stepped closer, making sure to be on the other side of the stranger’s ax as he said again, “Sir!?”

The man looked up and Will’s eyes widened at the look of him from the front.

“Is there something you needed?”

Will blushed, “My dog, he ran from me I live just back there,” he pointed into the trees, “Have you seen a dog running by at any chance?”

The man put down the ax into the stump in front of him, wiping sweat from his brow though Will saw more still sliding down his face and into his full beard. He swallowed as the man’s accented voice cut through him again, “I was rather busy, but I will be sure to look for it. Can you describe the animal to me?”

Will felt his cheeks getting redder as the man moved, the movement of his body was hard to look away. “He’s brown, kind of…”

Suddenly he heard a barking not far from them, startling as both he and the stranger turned towards the noise.

“I do not know of any other houses nearby with dogs, as most have yet to arrive for the summer months. This is no doubt your animal, so if you would excuse me…”

He turned and Will took off running, finding Winston in the bushes not far from the house he’d left. He grabbed the leash and sighed, staring back at the cabin that the stranger had disappeared into.

“C’mon boy,” he said tiredly, walking Winston back through the trees.

It had been a long morning, the ride was over six hours from his dad’s place and eight from school though he’d been home for longer with the funeral and everything.

His father had died unexpectedly two months before summer vacation. A heart attack, the doctor’s said. Nothing anyone could have done.

Will knew better.

If he’d only stayed home, like his father asked, he would’ve been there to help when his dad had the attack.

Now it didn’t matter anymore, and after only a year in school he had no desire to go back.

The cabin was quiet when he walked in, letting Winston roam around as he closed the door after him and started to bring in the supplies.

“You dropped this.”

The voice startled him so badly he dropped the milk jug he’d been carrying, watching as the glass shattered.

“Shit,” he mumbled, looking up, “You scared me.”

It was the man from earlier, wearing a shirt now but not even remotely put together. His hair was wild and untamed, Will wanted to run his fingers through it and tried not to turn red again at his own thoughts.

“I apologize,” the stranger said, holding out his hand, “I thought this would be of importance to you.”

His hand was holding the keychain Will had bought his father for Father’s Day last year, a gold metal bass with the words GONE FISHIN’ written on the back of it. He reached out to take it and held it up to stare, trying not to cry at the sight of it. “Thank you, I…”

Will broke down suddenly, covering his face.

“Are you all right?” the stranger asked, his hand on Will’s back.

The hug was unexpected but not unwelcome, Will started to sob and couldn’t stop even as soothing foreign words filled his ears and the calm rubbing of his back was nicer than it should be.

“I’m sorry,” he hiccupped, trying to stop still, “I’m…”

“Shh…”

He cried for far too long, the stranger directing them to the swing outside on the porch where Will was hugged tightly to this man’s warmth. He could have fallen asleep he was so comfortable.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, “I…I don’t usually start crying like that when people give me keychains.”

The man chuckled, “I supposed not, but I assumed the tears were for a reason other than hideous taste in novelty keyware.”

Will laughed, “My dad died, it…it was only a few months ago and it’s just been really overwhelming.”

The stranger sighed, “I understand completely.”

“I gave him that keychain for Father’s Day last year. I forgot it was even in my pocket.”

The hand that was still tight around him started rubbing again, “I still have a drawing my sister gave me when I was very young, it is in a frame above my kitchen table. Memories of lost loved ones are very sacred. They can hold memories that provoke intense reactions in us.”

Will looked at him, “You sound like a psychiatrist.”

The stranger smiled, “I was for a time, it did not suit me,” he held out his free hand to Will, “Hannibal Lecter.”

Will took it gladly, the warmth in the touch making him want to get even closer.

“Will Graham,” he sat up, “Thanks for…you know, the hug and the…everything.”

“It was my pleasure, Will,” Hannibal said, not moving, “You are here alone then?” 

Will nodded, “Yeah, I’m probably going to stay the summer and then sell the place. My dad loved it here but it’s just too hard to keep up with.”

Hannibal went to stand, groaning at the movement but straightening himself. “I will endeavor to visit you then, if this is the last chance I will see you.”

Will blushed, “You really want to spend your time with a blubbering nineteen year old who can’t even keep his dog settled let alone this house?”

Hannibal’s shirt was tight to his chest as he turned himself around, the bulge of his lower half making Will remember him shirtless earlier. “I would not be averse to it.”

Will smiled and said, “See you later then, Hannibal,” following Hannibal down the steps as he went to get more supplies from the truck.

Hannibal paused on the bottom step, “Would you like some help?”

Will swallowed, “Sure.”

They spent the next hour emptying Will’s truck of his summer supplies, then putting everything in the right place and before they knew it there was nothing but darkness outside.

Will threw himself down on the couch, “I didn’t realize how long that was gonna take.”

Hannibal wiped his brow, “You brought more supplies than you could possibly need. If I had not been here, the time would be much longer.”

Will laughed, “Probably. You want bottle of water? Or coffee? Dad might have wine around here somewhere.”

Hannibal sat down beside him with a sigh, “I would not say no to a glass of wine, but if you do not have it a water would be an adequate substitute.”

Will got up and Winston started to whine, “Shit, I didn’t take the dog out.”

“I will, if you would not be against it.”

Will smiled, “You sure?”

Hannibal went to where they’d put the leash, leaning down to Winston. “I can handle overeager pup, he just needs to be taken by a firm and patient hand.”

Will blushed, his mind going to the gutter again. “Okay then.”

As soon as Hannibal was gone Will let out a long sigh, feeling like a sad little boy with a crush on someone so much older than he was.

His dad would’ve been horrified or amused, Will wasn’t sure.

All Will knew was that he had to get over this quickly, or it would show far too much in his face when his neighbor came back again.

He found an unopened bottle of wine in dad’s liquor cabinet, along with others that Will wasn’t even sure were drinkable but thought he’d look into later.

By the time Winston and Hannibal came back he’d taken out steaks from the fridge, starting up the pan and hoping that assuming Hannibal was going to stay wasn’t him just being “an overeager pup.”

“Winston has done his duties for the evening, and I…”

Will didn’t turn at the pause, his cheeks reddening at his own stupid thinking.

“I can reheat the other one, if you can’t stay,” he mumbled, not moving, “I just…”

Hannibal came closer and closer, the telltale warmth at his side making Will fight back a shiver. “I have no objections to staying.”

Will smiled, still not looking up, “Okay.”

“ I do however have objections to the little amount of seasoning and preparation you have given to those steaks.”

Will was then ousted out of cooking duties and spent the next fifteen minutes learning the basics of steak preparation: how different cuts cooked at different temperatures and how he could add just enough to change the flavor.

By the time their meal was done Will had gone from a tiny crush to full blown infatuation.

They sat outside on the porch, his father had bought a wrought iron outdoor set some years ago that had held up rather well even in the candlelight Will could see the coloring was still good. He listened to Hannibal talk of his various jobs over the years: psychiatrist, doctor, stagehand, farmhand, and now lumberjack.

He nearly choked on his steak at the confession.

“Will, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Will wheezed, “I just…you’re a real lumberjack?”

Hannibal smiled, “That was so distressing to you?”

Will felt his cheeks redden again, hoping that they didn’t show as much in the candlelight between them. “No, I just…I saw you chopping wood and I just didn’t think it was your job.”

Hannibal cut into his meat again, bringing the fork to his lips, “I have not done full time in years but I enjoy the work. It’s a camaraderie between the other men and I,” he put the steak in his mouth, chewing and swallowing, “I enjoy using the ax to split things in two.”

Will laughed, “For someone who used to be a psychiatrist that’s a pretty telling sentence right there.”

Hannibal brought the glass of wine to his lips, taking a large gulp as Will stared. He wanted so badly to rub his cheeks against Hannibal’s graying ones, licking his mouth as he watched him swallow.

When Hannibal put the glass down again he asked, “Is it? I was not aware liking axe cutting was so terrible a crime.”

“Depends on what you like to cut with it,” Will joked.

“Indeed,” Hannibal smirked, watching Will chewing on his potato.

They were both silent a moment before Hannibal asked, “What are you studying in school?”

Will smiled, “Criminology.”

Hannibal’s laugh was surprising and Will didn’t get the joke, but when the other man was finished he said, “I apologize, I…I find it rather amusing that you would make such jokes about murder when you wish to be a police officer.”

Will shook his head, “I…it was something my dad wanted for me, I never…it’s hard for me to get my head together enough to figure out what I really want to do you know? I…I can’t seem to make anything stick.”

Hannibal hummed, his hand coming into his beard and Will nearly moaned as he started to stroke it. “I would assume something that you love would be the thing to pursue.”

Will smiled, “I love dogs, and I used to volunteer at a shelter when I was younger but we moved away and I…had to stop.”

Hannibal held up a glass, “Then there you have it. Doctor Will Graham, veterinarian.”

Will blushed and raised his glass, the two toasting to his imaginary new job.

He drank his wine, surprised when Hannibal had poured it for him earlier and winked that “a little would not hurt” him.

The intimacy of this private meal, the moments they had earlier, it all made Will confused and almost too much of an “overeager pup” to think more to it than an older man pitying an orphan alone for the summer.

That was all there was to it, right?

Will put down his glass and sighed, closing his eyes. “I forgot how nice it is at night here. Quiet.”

“You will miss it, if you sell the house.”

Will opened one eye, “I don’t have any other reason to come back here, now that dad is gone.”

Hannibal looked hurt for a moment and Will was surprised, his other eye opening as Hannibal said, “I believe it is time for me to find my way back through the trees.”

Will felt like he’d ruined something and didn’t know how to fix it, letting Hannibal get up and help with the dishes as he followed him inside.

“I would help you wish the dishes, but I believe it is getting too late.”

Will nodded as Hannibal turned his back on him, “That’s okay. I…thanks for helping with dinner and the boxes I…”

Hannibal looked at him oddly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “You are quite welcome. Thank you for a lovely evening.”

Will walked him to the door and watched him go down the steps, feeling frustrated and hating himself for it but not knowing what to do.

Was he wrong?

Was it more than pity?

Winston tried to get out and Will pushed him back inside, closing the door and heading for the sink.

Will picked up the first plate and started to wash when suddenly he put it down again, turning and running for the door throwing it open. He slammed it behind him and saw Hannibal far up into the trees, running as fast as he could as he yelled out, “HANNIBAL!”

The lumberjack stopped, turning to Will. “What is it?”

Will was out of breath and shivering in the cold summer breeze, staring at him with a frown. “Did I mess things up? I…I feel like I did.”

Hannibal’s face was partially lit by the light of the moon as he smiled, “No, you did nothing wrong Will. I,” he seemed ready to reach out but kept his distance, “I had a lovely evening and would be glad of your company again in the future.”

He turned to go and Will pulled on his hand, turning him.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I laid eyes on you,” Will confessed, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, “I know I’m a kid, and you’re so much older than me but I…”

Hannibal’s hand came to his cheek and Will stopped, holding his breath as Hannibal stepped in closer to him. “I have thought of nothing else.”

Will smiled, stepping closer still their bodies touching, “So I’m not an overeager pup?” Will joked.

Hannibal brushed his hand along Will’s cheek, “Like I said earlier, all you need is firm and patient hand.”

Their kiss was so soft that Will could have looked back on it and thought it a dream, the press of warm lips and a warmer hand not nearly enough so Will nuzzled against Hannibal’s cheek, pressing sprinkles of kisses down and across it.

“Will…”

“Come inside,” Will panted, “Please.”

“I cannot.”

Will pressed in closer to him, “Please?”

Hannibal moved back and smiled, his hand on Will’s chin as he spoke, “I will not have this turn into something tawdry as I find myself anticipating the savor of you. The wait.”

Will moaned as he let go, taking Will’s hand and kissing it. “Good night, pup,” he teased, leaving Will alone again.

As soon as he was gone Will had to find the cabin’s edge to keep from falling his legs feeling like jelly under him. He laughed, covering his mouth as uncontrollable giggles started to overtake him.

When he was finished he sighed, loudly and felt his cheeks red for other reasons than they usually were the thought and memory of Hannibal following him all the way up the stairs and into the house.

Winston begged for attention and Will barely noticed him, sitting down on the couch with another deep sigh.

This would be a better summer than he had expected it to be.

He could hardly wait to see what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Will couldn’t remember ever being this happy. 

The cabin came alive again with the two of them talking, just talking about life and Will’s thoughts on just about anything though the one topic he had yet to broach was the one forefront in his thoughts nearly every second spent in Hannibal’s company. 

Sex. 

There relationship had not progressed beyond soft touches and chaste kisses, though Will would try to climb into Hannibal’s lap only to be turned away gently with a whispered, “You are too eager, pup, slow down,” which only made Will want more. 

Always more. 

Tonight he was going to ask Hannibal straight out why they couldn’t just fool around a little, it wasn’t like he was a virgin and if that was what was keeping things from progressing then hopefully tonight he’d clear it all up so they could move onto the next level. 

Will stood in front of the mirror, frowning at himself. He hadn’t brought much with him clothes wise, just t-shirts and jeans, and after seven days of wearing the same thing he was sure Hannibal was starting to notice. 

Not that the lumberjack wore anything fancier, though the cotton button downs and nice trousers Hannibal always wore when he came for dinner were loads better than anything Will even had with him here. 

He ran a brush through his curls, sighing as they refused to be tamed despite his endless trying. 

A bark alerted him to Hannibal’s arrival, throwing down his brush and nearly tripping in his excitement to get down the stairs. 

A knock and he yanked open the door before Hannibal could knock again, short of breath as he said, “Hi,” smiling and then frowning immediately when he saw Hannibal clearly. 

Hannibal had trimmed his beard, drawn back his hair, and Will had been so sure that there was no clothes capable of hiding the slight belly Hannibal had but he’d been wrong because Hannibal wore them now. 

“Will?” 

Will looked down, smiling as best he could before he said, “Hey, um…hungry?” 

Hannibal stepped inside the house, the door closing behind him as Will tried not to overthink this. 

Obviously Hannibal wanted to look nice for him, and that was a good thing. Really it was, and the fact that he’d chosen to hide everything Will loved about his appearance wasn’t Hannibal’s fault because Will had never told him those things. 

“Will, what is it? Have I done something?” 

Will turned, shaking his head as he fought to smile again. “No, it’s fine, everything’s fine I’m just tired.” 

Hannibal frowned, his hand coming to Will’s cheek. “I could come back some other time then, if you are so worn.” 

Will put his hand over Hannibal’s on his cheek. “No, don’t,” he sighed, “I probably just need to eat, it’s been a long day and I sort of skipped lunch.” 

His cheeks reddened at the lie, seeing Hannibal sigh and smile. “Well then, we shall eat. What have you cooked for us?” 

“Fish,” Will stepped away, relaxing as his back was turned, “Winston and I went out this afternoon.” 

A long pause and Will headed for the kitchen, hearing Hannibal stepping behind him but standing far back enough that Will could breathe. 

“You have not done that since your arrival,” Hannibal noted, making Will smile at him. 

“No,” he admitted, plating the trout and potatoes, handing Hannibal his as they walked out to the porch, “The memories with my dad were still a bit much but it felt nice to be out there.” 

He sat down and watched Hannibal do the same, the slight bulge of his stomach appearing again as he bent which made Will brighten immediately. Hannibal noticed his expression, a slight smirk on his face as he asked, “Something has just brightened you, I can see the smile again and believe it.” 

Will blushed, mumbling, “I just…was thinking about how nice this is,” he looked down at his food, cutting into it, “Having someone to be here with.” 

Silence and Will looked up, noticing a strange expression on Hannibal’s face. 

“You have not been here with anyone but your father.” 

Will chewed into his fish, “I told you that before.” 

“I was not sure I believed it,” Hannibal admitted, taking his first bite. His eyes closed and Will let himself stare, watching the way his throat worked as he swallowed and wanting to lick at his Adam’s apple thoroughly. 

He opened his eyes and Will tried to reign in his thoughts, which was harder and harder the more time they knew each other. “What do you think?” 

“Splendid, I have never been a huge fan of fish before but this is just perfect.” 

Will smiled, feeling his cheeks burn again as he Hannibal eyed him so closely. 

“Thanks, I…Dad always said if a man can’t debone and cook a fish properly than what good could he be?” 

Hannibal reached across the table and put his hand over Will’s bringing it to his mouth. 

“You are good for more than fish, Will.” 

Will swallowed, licking his lips. “I…I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

The light seemed to go out of Hannibal’s eyes at his declaration and he put down Will’s hand, standing up straighter. “Yes, I suppose you would.” 

Will took a deep breath and let it all out before he spoke. 

“Why slow?” he sighed, frustrated, “I mean, why would we have to go slow when I know you want me and I want you? I…” 

Hannibal’s hands came down across his chest, blocking any view Will had of his lower half. “I was not aware lack of a physical aspect of our relationship was still troubling you.” 

Will scoffed, “Yes, you were. You had to know, I would try to kiss you, and you’d push me off and say ‘slow down’ like I’m this kid, and I’m not a kid.” 

“Only one of us still has the teen still in their age.” 

Will reared back, trying not to let his hurt show. “Screw you, old man,” he growled, standing up and nearly knocking the plate off the table, “If it’s that stupidly important then why are you here? Are you just lonely? Because there is a bar not too far from here I’m sure they…” 

Hannibal hadn’t moved and Will was getting angrier by the minute, his chest heaving as he fought tears. 

“I could go,” Hannibal’s soft whisper cut through him, “If you truly wished me to leave I could go right this minute and find a willing person of any age who would be happy in my bed.” 

Will stepped back, “Then fine, just…” 

Hannibal stood up slowly and Will turned his back to him, his chest hurting just imagining Hannibal leaving to go pick up some drunk in a bar. 

“In all honesty, I was expecting this to end as soon as we came together physically so it is undoubtedly better that it did now for the opposite reason.” 

Will turned just as Hannibal did, yelling, “Why would you think that? You…I really like you, I do, and you…I’m not a virgin but I’m not like that. I…I thought you knew that about me.” 

Hannibal turned and his face fell seeing Will, stepping closer but stopping. “Will…” 

“I feel more comfortable with you than any person I’ve ever known,” Will cried, wrapping his arms around himself, “I….” 

Hannibal took another step, and another, before Will came forward to bridge the gap between them the hug he’d been missing so much a reminder of why he couldn’t let Hannibal go so soon. 

“Oh pup, I apologize,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will’s temple and rocking him slightly, “I…I will admit my own insecurities regarding my…appearance, were partly to blame.” 

Will sniffled, looking up at him, “Insecurities? You’re…a god.” 

Hannibal smiled, his cheeks reddening at Will’s declaration. “You flatter me, Will, but that is just not at all true.” 

Will stepped back, staring at him with wide eyes. “You honestly believe that don’t you?” 

Hannibal reached for him again and Will ignored his arms instead running his hands down Hannibal’s chest, making him shudder in response. “Will, I am not well fit nor am I a god in any shape or form. You are seeing me with infatuated eyes as of now and it will end once you’ve…” 

Will shook his head, going to the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt and opening them as he spoke, “Just shut up, okay, just…” 

Hannibal’s hand came on his, “Will, no.” 

Will kissed him, slow and steady, a budding whimper escaping his lips as he felt Hannibal’s arm at his neck even as he continued to undo the buttons. 

Hannibal’s hand came to his again, their lips parting, “I do not wish for you to see me as of yet, Will…” 

Will ignored him completely, opening up the rest in a hasty tear at least two coming off as he exposed Hannibal’s top half. He frowned when Hannibal stepped away, Will coming forward, “No, you’re…I like it,” he swallowed, “I…all of you, I…I like it. I’ve…thought about seeing you, I…feeling you.” 

Hannibal paused in his haste to cover himself, stopping his hands, “You…” 

Will came close and put his hand over Hannibal’s belly, just before the exposed skin and licked his lips, “Can I?” 

Hannibal nodded, Will reaching out to touch and making them both groan. 

“Will…” 

His tongue traced across Hannibal’s lower abdomen, hands coming around to his back as he started to kneel. He moaned into the hand at his curls, leaning up into it as Hannibal whispered, “Pup, I am not going to last at this.” 

Will smiled against his skin, his hand coming down towards the inside of Hannibal’s thigh. He could feel his growing eagerness against him, pressing back against his cloth covered cock as Hannibal groaned. 

“Will…darling, I cannot…” 

Will started to undo his own jeans with his other hand, panting as he moved his mouth down lower and teased at the rim of Hannibal’s belt. “You taste so good, smell so good,” he sighed, “You always smell so good.” 

“Will,” Hannibal pulled on his hair and Will let up, breathless as he licked his lips, “I will not have the first time we orgasm in the same space be outside with you on your knees while pleasuring yourself.” 

Will hadn’t even been able to touch himself yet, but he did now squeezing himself, “But…” 

Hannibal touched his cheek with a smile, “Please stand, pup,” he ran his fingers around Will’s mouth, growling as Will licked at his fingers, “Please.” 

Will sighed, standing, “I don’t know why you…” 

He nearly cried out as Hannibal lifted him over his shoulder, speechless as he was carried into the house. “As I said,” Hannibal huffed, “Not on the porch, and not….” 

Will laughed as he was carried straight up the stairs, Hannibal pausing at the top as Will laughed, “The first one, the bigger one.” 

Hannibal carried him right to the bed, panting as he caught his breath. “That was, I will admit, a rather spontaneous error in my judgment.” 

Will sat up, frowning as he hurried to turn on the light. “Are you okay? You didn’t throw out your back or…” 

Hannibal paused, turning to stare at him, “You think me that out of shape that carrying a nineteen year old who is at best, one hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet would hurt me so?” 

Will grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, “I am almost a hundred a fifty pounds!” 

Hannibal took off his shirt as he laughed, letting it fall as Will suddenly was frozen to watch his half striptease. He watched the shoes go next, then the belt. Hannibal smiled at him and paused, moving closer to the bed as Will reached out to touch at his exposed top half. 

“Will, you are looking rather dazzled. I do not believe I have ever had someone look at me in that way before.” 

Will blushed, “I’m sure you have, you’re…” 

Hannibal stepped back to unbutton his pants, letting them down slowly as Will took off his t-shirt. He paused and stared at Will’s much thinner body almost embarrassingly long eyes taking in every inch of him. 

“I know I’m skinny, but I do try and attempt at least thirty pushups every morning before class so…” 

Hannibal let his pants fall at once, wearing nothing but silk briefs which Will would not have expected from him. He moved onto the bed and crawled to Will’s side, reaching out to touch him, “You are exquisite,” he purred, kissing at Will’s neck, “Just like porcelain.” 

Will shivered, trying to get out of his pants but not move away though eventually Hannibal realized his predicament and began helping take off his jeans exposing Will’s plain blue boxers.

He ran his hand down Will’s chest and just above the rim, seeming to enjoy Will’s trembling and at one point leaning down to taste where Will had not minutes ago. 

Will cried out, the feel of his soft beard making him nearly come in his boxers and he moaned, “Please, fuck, just…take them off, I…Hannibal I’m gonna come soon.” 

Hannibal’s hand came over Will, softly stroking through the cotton and making him arch up to meet the touch. “You are so eager, aren’t you? You have done this often?” 

Will opened his eyes barely able to process the sentence. “Done this? Sex? I…no.” 

Hannibal smiled, “You have always been so eager for your other partners?” 

Will sighed as he moved his hand again, trying to think of practically anything else but with Hannibal so close it was hard to think of anything else. “I…no, I…god, just….”

Hannibal kissed him, different than any of the other times they’d kissed before. He no longer seemed content to just sample and taste Will, devouring the inside of his mouth and making them both tremble as he continued. 

Will groaned as he felt Hannibal’s hand creeping under his boxers, and as soon as the warm tunnel of Hannibal’s hand was around his cock he came arching up into his strokes and biting on Hannibal’s bottom lip in return. 

He felt Hannibal lick at his lower lip, humming, and spreading kisses across his chin and down. 

“God, that was….” 

“Perfection, just beautiful.”

Will sighed, smiling, “You weren’t even looking, you were kissing me.” 

Hannibal licked at his throat, pulling back to smile at him. “Am I always watching.” 

Will reached up and Hannibal pushed him back down, peeling down Will’s boxers just enough to expose him. He ran his still wet hand across Will’s spent cock, Will trying to go for his only to be gently pushed down again. “No, Will.” 

He sighed, “But, I…”

Hannibal started to stroke him again, Will a bundle of nerves at every movement and he nearly cried out as Hannibal said, “You do not need to move, pup, just let me move you.” 

He stopped his hand and sat up, peeling down his briefs as Will stared open mouthed at his cock. 

“It’s…oh wow,” Will licked at his lips. 

Hannibal smiled, “You look dazzled again, Will,” he teased, reaching up and under Will before pulling him into his lap. Will’s legs were opened as he was pulled closer the two of them groaning at the contact. 

“But I want to touch you,” Will whined, nuzzling at his chest hair, “I want…” 

He kissed Will’s forehead, “You are touching me, Will,” he pressed up and Will felt his cock hardening again, “Do you not feel me?” 

Will nodded, breathless as he kissed at Hannibal’s neck, “But I want to touch you, I want…” 

Hannibal kissed him as he started to rut up into Will’s opening, their harsh breathing so loud that he could barely hear Hannibal’s reassurance, “I am not going anywhere,” as he thrust up several more times as Will’s arms came around his back tightly moving himself up and down before feeling Hannibal tense up and groan his release against Will. He panted, nuzzling and kissing at Hannibal’s cheeks, “I don’t want you to go.” 

He felt Hannibal’s hands come around him in response, kissing Will’s mouth as he offered, “I was not about to.” 

He lowered Will down and seemed pleased to see Will’s cock trying valiantly to got hard again, taking Will in hand as he stroked. “Hannibal….” 

“Shh…” 

His grip was almost too much, Will felt tears in his eyes but moved up into his hand his hips moving as he was stroked. He ran his hand down Hannibal’s belly and pinched, making Hannibal’s lip snarl up in response. 

“I may need to be much firmer with you, pup, would you like that?” 

Will groaned as Hannibal let him go, “No, no, no, I…” 

He didn’t expect to have Hannibal’s mouth on him and it was too much at once, Will’s pleasure overtaking everything as he crashed over the edge crying out as her reached out a hand to Hannibal’s hair stroking through. 

Hannibal licked him clean, sighing as he heard, “Roll onto your belly, Will,” and doing just that before Hannibal leaned over to kiss the back of his neck. “So good for me.” 

Will sighed and felt Hannibal leave the bed, his eyes barely open as he protested, “No,” but a hand came to his hair with a vague mumble he barely heard. 

The warm wetness at his back made him wrinkle his nose, “Wet.” 

“I am cleaning you,” Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I have dirtied you quite a bit.” 

“Mmm…” 

Once he was cleaned and felt the bed move too much, blankets rustling as his eyes closed nearly completely, Will asked, “Stay?” again leaning back into a set of warm arms. 

Hannibal kissed his ear, his cheek, and then his mouth, a whispered promise of, “I will be here in the morning the last thing Will remembered before he fell asleep.


End file.
